I Am Mine
by Brazinha
Summary: Yaoi, songfic, Duo e Heero, Duo POV, One shot, angst, shounen ai


I Am Mine 

(Sou meu)

**The selfish they're all standing in line,**

_**Os egoístas estão sempre no seu limite,**_

**Faith in their hope and to buy themselves time,**

_**Confiam na sua esperança e compram oportunidades para si,**_

**Me, I figure as each breath goes by, I only own my mind**.

_**Eu, eu calculo quando cada respiração se vai, eu só possuo minha mente.**_

Hoje eu parei para pensar, que por mais que eu lance minha foice no ar, por mais que eu entre em meu gundam, e lute por eles... O que eles fazem por mim? O que eles fazem por nós?

Não que eu espere qualquer coisa em troca...

Eles confiam que nós vamos trazer a paz para as colônias. Mas ao menos pensaram quando deram a nós pilotos gundans, essas armas mortais de combates.

Nós perdemos tudo que tínhamos pelas guerras. E perdemos nossa própria infância. Tendo que usar essas armas... E tendo apenas que pensar em matar.

Eu por exemplo, me auto denomino Shinigami, mas nem todos entendem o por que disso. Eu posso deixar bem claro. Pois eu consigo ouvir a respiração que se vai. Consigo ouvir os gritos que imploram para viver. E eu fiz tudo isso pelas as colônias.

E as colônias? O que fizeram por mim? Quando voltei para L2, descobri que não me queriam mais ali. Então... Para que adiantou meu esforço?

Estou na varanda de Quatre, pensando em tudo isso. Pensando que no final de tudo isso... Eu só tenho a minha mente.

**The north is to south what the clock is to time,**

**_O norte é pro sul, o que o relógio é para as horas_**,

**There's east and there's west and there everywhere life.**

_**Há leste e oeste e em todo lugar, vida.**_

**I know that I was born and I know that I'll die,**

_**Eu sei que nasci e sei que morrerei,**_

**The in between is mine. I am mine.**

_**Os pormenores disso são meus. Eu sou meu.**_

Eu gostaria de pensar que um dia eu terei qualquer coisa...

Eu gostaria de ser otimista...Mas eu não sou...

Perdi muito naquele dia... O dia no qual eu me declarei para Heero. Deveria ser um dia memorável, não acha?

Mas não foi.

Mesmo hoje, quando se passaram cinco anos, eu não consegui esquece-lo. Eu não esqueci o que ele me fez... Como ele levou meus sentimentos.

Flash back.

Naquele dia eu estava confiante... Heero andava menos arisco comigo...E aquilo só podia ser um sinal divino de que eu poderia me aproximar e me declarar.

E foi o que eu fiz...

E tenho certeza que essa foi a pior idiotice que eu fiz... Por que eu não fiquei de boca fechada? Ah, bom...Deixa-me parar de me lamentar e continuar! Como eu ia dizendo... Aquele dia eu decidi me declarar a ele.

Fui pro quarto onde dividia com ele. Então entrei, cantarolando como sempre, e sorri para Heero.

"Heero! O que você está fazendo?"

"Um relatório para o dr. J". – Eu fiquei tão animado com a resposta dele! Em outros tempos, ele diria que não é da minha conta, ou simplesmente me ignoraria. Mas a resposta dele foi o que me deixou mais otimista para continuar.

"Eu...Tenho algo para te falar..." Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido naquele momento. E eu pensei que ele iria sair pela minha boca.

Eu acho que Heero percebeu isso, pois ele desligou seu laptop e fechou-o . Dando-me total atenção.

"Pode falar..." Sua voz soou gentil. E eu tinha quase certeza que ele iria me retribuir.

"Eu...Eu te amo..." Eu disse bestamente, dando um sorriso, com meu rosto corado. Então eu levantei os olhos para olhar para Heero. Foi quando meu sorriso sumiu.

"Não misture as coisas Maxwell..." – Foi as ultimas palavras que trocamos.

Eu me amaldiçoei por ter sido tão idiota aponto de perder a amizade dele.

Eu sei que um dia eu morrerei... E por que eu não morro logo? Bom...Talvez eu apenas fique contente por uma coisa... Eu continuo sendo dono de mim mesmo.

**And the feeling it gets left behind, oh the innocence broken with time,**

_**E a emoção está ficando para trás, oh a inocência perdeu-se com o tempo,**_

**We're different behind the eyes, there's no need to hide, we're safe tonight.**

_**Nós somos diferentes por dentro, não tem razão para se esconder, estamos salvos hoje a noite.**_

Sai da varanda. Pronto para mais uma jornada de trabalho no preventers...

Desci as escadas, indo para fora, pegando minha moto, e tomando rumo ao trabalho. Afinal...Eu não podia ficar lamentando algo que aconteceu á cinco anos...

Quando cheguei ao trabalho naquela tarde, fui recebido por Une, e um belo de um carão junto. Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu sei que estava um pouco atrazado... Talvez duas horas... Mas não precisava de todo aquele carão e...Um parceiro?

De primeira eu não acreditei no que meus ouvidos escutavam... Mas depois eu fui aceitando a idéia.

Apenas suspirei... Indo até meu escritório. Quem seria o doido a querer ser meu parceiro? Sabe... Eu não era conhecido por manter meus parceiros comigo. No Maximo ficava um dia e olhe lá!

Ultimamente eu andava meio anti-social com isso. Vê o quanto eu me estraguei com a falta de Heero.

Decidi então, entrar em minha sala e ignorar totalmente o meu recente parceiro.

Entrei na minha sala, calado. Colocando minha jaqueta do preventers sobre a cadeira, e me jogando nela em seguida, abrindo o laptop. Aquele seria um longo dia de relatório.

"Está atrazado" – disse a voz grossa ao meu lado. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Eu conhecia sim! Não podia ser...

Virei-me rapidamente, fitando o soldado perfeito largado sobre o sofá de minha sala. Minha boca se entre abriu, e meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu deveria estar no mínimo com uma cara patética naquela hora.

"Heero..." murmurei ainda sem acreditar.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Veio a pergunta descontraída.

**The ocean is full cause everyone's crying,**

_**O oceano está cheio porque todos estão chorando,**_

**The full moon is looking for friends at high tide.**

_**A lua cheia está procurando seus amigos na maré alta,**_

**The sorrow grows bigger when the sorrows denied,**

_**A dor aumenta mais quando a mágoa renega,**_

**I only know my mind, I am mine.**

_**Eu só conheço minha mente, Eu sou meu.**_

Naquele exato momento, eu estava confuso, eu estava ferido e magoado.

Não pude falar nada, apenas chorar... Chorar como uma criança, chorar tanto que até assustei o soldado perfeito.

"Duo...?" Ele murmurou, e eu pude ver seu olhar confuso sobre mim. Mesmo minha visão estando embaçada pelas lágrimas.

Então eu corri.... Corri e corri.

Hey... Isso soa irônico. Pois isso soa como o meu velho lema! Aquele de que eu posso correr, eu posso me esconder, mas eu nunca minto.

Acho que foi assim que eu me senti quando Heero murmurou meu nome, naquela simples interrogação.

Bom...voltando a história... Então eu corri, mas fiquei desesperado quando ouvi os passos de Heero ao longe. Coloquei forças em minhas pernas...Forças que eu não tinha no momento, e entrei no elevador, apertando o botão para que ele descesse. Logo despenquei no chão, chorando como uma criança.

Mas não foi o suficiente para que Heero não pudesse alcançar. O soldado perfeito colocou a mão entre as portas de ferro do elevador, fazendo-as parar, e depois entrou, agachando-se a minha frente.

"Por que está chorando?" Sua voz era carinhosa. E eu não pude deixar isso passar despercebido.

A dor crescia em meu peito. A magoa crescia em meu peito. Um misto de sentimentos que eu não sabia como guardar.

"Por que você voltou?" Foi o que consegui dizer entre os soluços. E fui surpreendido, pela mão quente de Heero em meu rosto, afastando minhas lágrimas.

"Por que eu te amo..." Ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto nele. Carinhoso, gentil e apaixonado.

Mas eu não poderia simplesmente perdoa-lo. Eu precisava saber o por que...

A minha garganta coçou numa pergunta. Uma simples pergunta.

"Então Por que você sumiu? Por que você sumiu quando eu disse que te amava? Você sabe o que eu passei nesses últimos cinco anos? Pensando em você... Pensando o quanto eu era idiota por ter me declarado pra você? Droga, Yuy, por que você me fez sofrer? Foi divertido assim?"

Eu fiquei surpreso com o olhar dele, e mais surpreso ainda com as lágrimas que se seguiram em seus olhos. Ele me abraçou com força. E como num mantra, sussurrou o que eu sabia há muito tempo.

"Eu estava com medo... Eu... Sempre fui treinado para ser o soldado perfeito... Aquele que não sente... Mas quando você me disse que me amava... Eu fiquei desesperado. Durante esses cinco anos, eu entendi que eu sentia o mesmo".

"Heero..."

"Eu te amo... Por favor, não me deixe..."

Sem duvida eu havia sido capturado por aquelas palavras doces que ecoaram na minha mente. E olha que eu só conheço a minha mente!

**And the feeling it gets left behind, oh the innocence broken with time,**

_**E a emoção está ficando para trás, oh a inocência perdeu-se com o tempo,**_

**We're different behind the eyes, there's no need to hide coz we're safe tonight.**

_**Nós somos diferentes por dentro, não tem razão para se esconder porque estamos salvos hoje a noite.**_

**We're different behind the eyes, we're safe tonight.**

_**Nós somos diferentes por a noite.dentro, estamos salvos hoje á noite.**_

Toda vez que eu acordo e vejo o sorriso de Heero, me saldando para mais uma manhã, eu penso que talvez, estava escrito em meu destino que deveria ser sempre assim.

Nós dois que perdemos o amor na guerra.

Encontramos a paz em nós mesmos. O engraçado é que sempre esteve aqui... Mas meu deus... Nós fomos uns malditos idiotas para não se dar conta disso!

"Você já acordou, Duo?" Ow... Agora eu me espantei. Eu sempre fico um pouco lerdo pela manhã.

"Ah sim...Hee-chan!"

"Hn"

"Ah...Não acredito que você ainda se irrita com isso... Ai que fofinho que você é!" Disse debochado, rindo do biquinho de Heero.

"Baka!" – Ele fez menção de se levantar. Mas eu o puxei com força para a cama, beijando-o.

"Baka é você, koi birrento!"

"Eu não sou birrento!!"

"Ah não? Então deixa eu te mostrar o quanto você pode ser birrento e barulhento".

Eu certamente tenho sorte por ter Heero. Por dois motivos:

1º Por que eu o amo. 2º Por que eu duvido muito que tenha mais alguém nessa Terra ou nas colônias com um trazeiro mais perfeito e gostoso do que o do meu Heero! Eiiii! Eu não estou me gabando eu só... hummmmmm....Ele contraiu os músculos do canal! Sabe o quanto ele me deixa doido fazendo isso? Ah... mente... offline.... Eu preciso aproveitar mais isso aqui...

Owari...

Please! Mandem comments! . Pq as idéias nunca saiem como eu quero? . ""


End file.
